Kothar: Barbarian Swordsman
Write the first paragraph of your page here. This is placeholder.If you know anything more,please ad it. HomeMy Books Browse ▾ Community ▾ Search books 9 José Gilberto Kothar: Barbarian Swordsman (Kothar, #1) Want to Read Rate this book 1 of 5 stars2 of 5 stars3 of 5 stars4 of 5 stars5 of 5 stars Kothar: Barbarian Swordsman (Kothar #1) by Gardner Francis Fox 3.35 · Rating details · 72 ratings · 14 reviews From the world beyond--or past--time Kothar comes. From out of the deepest, most violent recesses of mankind's collective memory, Kothar the gigantic barbarian strides, the enchanted sword Frostfire glittering in his mighty hand. Lusty, hot-blooded, masterful, unafraid of things real or unreal, Kothar dominates the misty, bloody world before recorded time. Yet, though Kothar's world existed in another age--perhaps another dimension--it springs vividly to life. Mapped, charted, chronicled, Kothar's fantastic world suddenly becomes real--the sorcerers, dragons, witches, evil potions, unspeakable monsters. And Kothar, an epic hero for any age, overshadows everything. Includes the stories: "The Sword of the Sorcerer" "The Treasure in the Labyrinth" "The Woman in the Witch-Wood" with an introduction by Donald MacIvers, Ph.D. (less) GET A COPY AmazonStores ▾ Paperback, 153 pages Published 1969 by Belmont More Details...edit details FRIEND REVIEWS Recommend This Book None of your friends have reviewed this book yet. Recommended For You Sponsored by Prime Reading Read free with Prime Reading Read free with Prime Reading As a Prime member you can read as much as you like from over a thousand top Kindle books, magazines, short works, books with Audible narration, comics, children's books, and more -- all at no additional cost. Learn More READER Q&A Ask the Goodreads community a question about Kothar 65164025. uy100 cr16,0,100,100 Ask anything about the book Be the first to ask a question about Kothar LISTS WITH THIS BOOK The Complete Chronicles of Conan by Robert E. HowardElric of Melniboné by Michael MoorcockSwords and Deviltry by Fritz LeiberLegend by David GemmellThe Coming of Conan the Cimmerian by Robert E. Howard Sword and Sorcery 542 books — 397 voters Burn, Witch, Burn!/Creep, Shadow, Creep! by A. MerrittThe Complete Works of H.P. Lovecraft by H.P. LovecraftThrone of the Crescent Moon by Saladin AhmedNine Princes in Amber by Roger ZelaznyJack of Shadows by Roger Zelazny D&D recommends 90 books — 1 voter More lists with this book... COMMUNITY REVIEWS Showing 1-30 3.35 · Rating details · 72 ratings · 14 reviews Search review text Filter | Sort order Jim Dec 21, 2015 Jim rated it liked it Shelves: 1paper, action, fantasy, sword-sorcery, 3short-stories I bought this book new in 1970 for $0.75 & I've kept it all these years. One reason is that it has a very old address of an old school best friend I lost track of through tragic circumstances. It's pure fun dreck, a Conan knock-off very similar to Carter's Thongor & Jakes' Brak. The introduction is supposedly by Donald MacIvers who quotes a philospher, Albert Kremnitz, in a confusing discussion of heroism through the ages of man. (I think it's a joke of some sort. I googled both names, b ...more flag16 likes · Like · comment · see review Derek Aug 21, 2010 Derek rated it liked it Shelves: sword-and-sorcery, appendix-n The introduction by Donald MacIvers Ph.D. is a strange introduction to a book such as this, name-dropping the obscure Albert Kremnitz (so obscure that all Internet searches point back to this book) and proceeding with such pompous doubletalk that one starts to suspect a subtle joke. It contrasts with the material of the stories, which are pure frothy sword-and-sorcery action. From them I picked up tidbits of good ideas: the notion that this is some unimaginably distant future, humanity huddled u ...more flag3 likes · Like · 2 comments · see review Timothy Boyd Jan 27, 2016 Timothy Boyd rated it liked it As a barbarian Kothar is not Conan by any means and the writing is not as good as Robert E. Howard's but these are still good stories. Quick and easy reads. Recommended flag3 likes · Like · comment · see review Joe Kilmartin Aug 05, 2018 Joe Kilmartin rated it really liked it Shelves: appendix-n, appendix-n-adventure-gygax-liked, pulp-adventure, short-stories Great fun - beautifully purple storytelling and a breakneck pace make each of the three short stories brisk and entertaining reads. It's garbage, sure, but it's deliciously good and well written garbage that makes one want to protect it a little. The literary equivalent of a Big Mac with fries and a Coke, but some days that's exactly what you need. flag1 like · Like · comment · see review Richard Myers Sep 07, 2018 Richard Myers rated it it was amazing · review of another edition Good book This book is written in the manner of Robert E. Howard and his stories of Conan the Barbarian. I have all of the Robert E. Howard books and this author has captured the essence of Howard in his writings. flag1 like · Like · comment · see review Clint Jun 20, 2017 Clint rated it liked it · review of another edition Shelves: appendix-n, 2017, heroic-fantasy The Skinny: A collection of the first three Kothar stories; "The Sword of the Sorcerer", "The Treasure in the Labyrinth" and "The Woman in the Witch-Wood". "The Sword of the Sorcerer" is the origin story, if you will, of Kothar, a Barbarian from the north. On the run from a battle lost, Kothar stumbles upon a crypt haunted by the liche of a powerful sorcerer. From the liche, he gains a sword that as long as he possess it, he may hold no wealth. He gains the animosity of the sorceress Red Lori, wh ...more flag1 like · Like · comment · see review Charles Jul 01, 2009 Charles rated it really liked it Shelves: fantasy The first and best of the Kothar series by Fox. The main character is less interesting than the early Kyrik books but is still fun. flag1 like · Like · comment · see review Alan Jul 11, 2017 Alan rated it really liked it · review of another edition bit cheesy but fast paced and very traditional flagLike · comment · see review Jason Feb 11, 2018 Jason rated it really liked it · review of another edition Pretty cool I quite enjoyed these stories. They were fun and worth the read they killed a few hours . they need to be edited a bit better but I liked them. flagLike · comment · see review Mary Ann Betts Jan 31, 2018 Mary Ann Betts rated it really liked it · review of another edition Fun Read Enjoyable tales of sword and sorcery. Imaginative, well written stories that I would recommend for anyone who likes this genre. flagLike · comment · see review Rocky Mountain Bog Monster Mar 18, 2017 Rocky Mountain Bog Monster rated it really liked it We're not talking literary quality here, but that was a solid 4-star fun romp. flagLike · comment · see review Greg Meyer Sep 19, 2016 Greg Meyer rated it it was ok Eh. It's like Conan, but with more gratuitous sex and sexism. And that's kind of saying something. Writing was solid, but the overall stories weren't anything new or more inventive. flagLike · comment · see review Sean May 28, 2012 Sean rated it liked it Shelves: appendix-n Pretty ok. flagLike · comment · see review Dudley Dudley rated it liked it Oct 07, 2013 Bernardo Marrello Bernardo Marrello rated it liked it Sep 30, 2018 Jeremy Jeremy rated it liked it Mar 17, 2011 Richard Richard rated it it was amazing Mar 06, 2016 Logan Logan rated it it was amazing Oct 18, 2016 P. Hightower P. Hightower rated it really liked it Mar 08, 2018 David Critchfield David Critchfield rated it liked it Dec 26, 2018 Richard Larmer Richard Larmer rated it liked it Nov 02, 2016 David David rated it liked it Sep 15, 2016 Koen Koen rated it liked it May 25, 2015 Joel David Jenkins Joel David Jenkins rated it really liked it Feb 22, 2016 Dan Dan rated it it was ok May 17, 2018 Jeff Jeff rated it it was ok Dec 08, 2017 Leo Leo rated it liked it Sep 15, 2018 J.L. LaMastus J.L. LaMastus rated it really liked it Jan 25, 2018 Mike Mike rated it liked it Dec 17, 2017 Darrin w Darrin w rated it really liked it May 21, 2018 « previous 1 2 3 next » new topicDISCUSS THIS BOOK There are no discussion topics on this book yet. Be the first to start one » Share Recommend It | Stats | Recent Status Updates GENRES Fantasy 20 users Heroic Fantasy > Sword and Sorcery 4 users Short Stories 3 users See top shelves… ABOUT GARDNER FRANCIS FOX Gardner Francis Fox 45 followers Follow Author Gardner Francis Cooper Fox was an American writer known best for creating numerous comic book characters for DC Comics. Comic book historians estimate that he wrote more than 4,000 comics stories, including 1,500 for DC Comics. Fox is known as the co-creator of DC Comics heroes the Flash, Hawkman, Doctor Fate and the original Sandman, and was the writer who first teamed those and other heroes as th ...more OTHER BOOKS IN THE SERIES Kothar (5 books) Kothar of the Magic Sword (Kothar, #2) Kothar and the Demon Queen (Kothar, #3) Kothar and the Conjurer's Curse (Kothar, #4) Kothar and the Wizard Slayer (Kothar, #5) BOOKS BY GARDNER FRANCIS FOX The Flash of Two Worlds Justice League of America Archives, Vol. 1 JLA: Zatanna's Search Showcase Presents: Batman, Vol. 1 Crisis on Multiple Earths, Vol. 1 More… SPONSORED BOOKS Free Ebook! Free Ebook! For a limited time only, download the first in the American Parable Series! christiansterlingauthor.com The Ring Walk The Ring Walk The Ring Walk is a muscular historical novel about the mob, a spectacular theft, and a boy coming of age in in the 1970's. Buy it now! www.goodreads.com A Killer Thriller A Killer Thriller An ancient puzzle, a fabulous prize, a psychopathic killer - a riveting race for survival. Learn more here. www.goodreads.com 43 five star ratings » More Books... TRIVIA ABOUT KOTHAR: BARBARIAN... No trivia or quizzes yet. Add some now » COMPANY About us Careers Terms Privacy Help WORK WITH US Authors Advertise Authors & ads blog API CONNECT Goodreads on Facebook Goodreads on Twitter Goodreads on Instagram Goodreads on LinkedIn Download app for iOS Download app for Android © 2019 Goodreads, Inc. Mobile version Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.